headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood/F
Faerie elder The Faerie elder appeared in the interdimensional location known as Hot Wings and demonstrated her photokinetic talents before Sookie Stackhouse on the stage of the club. Faeries Fangbanger Fangbanger refers to vampire groupies; men and women who are not only enraptured by vampire subculture, but willingly donate themselves to be fed upon by vampires. Fangbangers often have sex with vampires as well and sometimes accept or offer money for the opportunity to have intercourse with a vampire. Notable fangbangers from season one include Maudette Pickens, who is murdered by Drew Marshall in the first episode; Dawn Green - another victim of Drew Marshall and Janella Lennox, who was the veritable sex toy of Liam McKnight. By season five, supporting character Hoyt Fortenberry became a fangbanger as well, frequenting Fangtasia donning black eye makeup, nail polish and a Goth-inspired wardrobe. Fangtasia Fangtasia is a bar that caters exclusively to the vampire subculture. It was originally owned by Eric Northman - the vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in Shreveport, Louisiana. Eric's support staff at Fangtasia consisted of his manager, Pam De Beaufort, a bartender named Longshadow, a hostess named Ginger and eventually newly-made vampire Tara Thornton, who also worked as a stripper. When Eric became deeply involved in vampire politics and feared that he might soon meet his end at the hands of "ancient pissed off vampire" Russell Edgington, he signed the property over to Pam De Beaufort, who kept it running same as it ever was in his absence. Faye Lebvre Fellowship of the Sun The Fellowship of the Sun, formerly led by the Reverend Theodore Newlin, perpetuated a strident anti-vampire campaign, which began in earnest in 2008 when Reverend Newlin, his wife Bethany and daughter Yvette were brutally murdered, apparently by vampires. The Fellowship's headquarters was based out of the Light of Day Institute in Dallas, Texas. Members of their congregation who shared the church's anti-vampire beliefs were encouraged to go through an extensive training program to become members of the Soldiers of the Sun; the purpose of which was to teach people how to defend themselves against and, if necessary, destroy vampires. Felton Norris Finn Four Tracks Corner Four Tracks Corner was where Mack and Denise Rattray lived in their trailer home. After killing the Rattrays, vampire Bill Compton destroyed their trailer, making it look as if it had been leveled in a tornado. Frances Frances was a young blonde-haired chorus dancer who lived in Los Angeles, California in the 1930s. The vampire Lorena Krasiki seduced her and brought her to the hotel room she shared with Bill Compton as a gift for him, so he could feed from her. She said that Frances smelled like apricots. Frances did a little dance for Compton, who was unimpressed. At this point in his unlife, Compton was rebelling against his vampiric nature. Though he was tempted to drink from Frances, he ultimately spared her life, and told her to leave. Francis Stackhouse Francis Stackhouse was the brother of Earl Stackhouse and brother-in-law of Adele Stackhouse. He was the uncle of [[Corbett Stackhouse and great-uncle of Jason and Sookie Stackhouse. Francis Stackhouse went off to right in Korea. When he returned, he was so emotionally tormented that he considered taking his own life. Earl Stackhouse, being half Fae, got a psychic sensation of his brother's torment and went to Francis' house just as he was readying a noose to hang himself. Earl talked his brother out of committing suicide that day, but Francis eventually killed himself years later with a shotgun. Frank Frank was a member of the Fellowship of the Sun and the Light of Day Institute. He followed Steve Newlin to Dallas, Texas to get revenge upon the vampires responsible for killing Steve's family. Like other members of the group, he wore silver chains across his body to protect him, as well as the signature Honesty ring that all members wore. Jason Stackhouse approached him, posing as if he were still a loyal member of the group and showed that he was armed and ready to fight. When Frank questioned as to whether Jason's weapon was real or just a paintball gun, he knew that his ruse had ended, so he hit Frank across the face with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold. Franklin Mott Franklin Mott was a vampire who originally hailed from London, England. He was born in 1914 and made a vampire around the year 1954 and has eked out a living as a private investigator and a man who specializes in "unique jobs", such as kidnapping and murder. He is also a total friggin' nutter. His psychosis runs deep and he has little regard for any established authority, be it human, vampire or otherwise. Franklin worked for Russell Edgington, who assigned him to various jobs in Bon Temps. Franklin met Tara Thornton and was instantly smitten by her; so much so in fact, that they engaged in a whirlwind courtship that ultimately led to Franklin taking her into captivity with the intent of making her his "vampire bride". Tara eventually escaped and despite his lunacy, he could not bring himself to kill her. Jason Stackhouse appeared to defend Tara and fired wooden bullets from a shotgun at Franklin, who then exploded in a spray of blood and gore. Fuck You Crew The Fuck You Crew are a group of young, wild werewolves based out of Mississippi who enjoy riding big motorcycles and living the fast life. They often hang out at a popular were bar called Lou Pines. The Fuck You Crew are employed by the vampire king of Mississippi, Russell Edgington, who supplies them with vampire blood, which accentuates their natural aggressive tendencies and physical prowess, but also keeps them compliant and loyal to Edgington. The leader of the group was a man named Cooter Johnson. Under orders from Russell Edgington, the Fuck You Crew abducted a vampire named Bill Compton and kept him bound with silver. They took it upon themselves to begin draining Bill while driving him back to Edgington. Intoxicated by vampire blood, they failed to notice Bill slipping a motorcycle glove off of Cooter and using it to remove the silver. He fought back, overturning the car and managed to escape. The Fuck You Crew assumed their wolf forms and tracked Compton down, but by the time they caught up with him, Bill had replenished his depleted blood supply. Compton tore into the wolves, ripping a leg off a biker named Hank and biting off the ear of another member named Louie. A large wolf named Gus was knocked unconscious. Cooter Johnson was prepared to fight Bill one on one, but was stopped by the unexpected arrival of Russell Edgington.